


Тревожность

by Kaellig



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drawn To Each Other, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Random Encounters, Season/Series 02, WTF Kombat 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Элеонор проводит время в доме Миранды после спасения Абигейль из форта.
Relationships: Miranda Barlow/Eleanor Guthrie
Collections: WTF Black Sails 2020





	Тревожность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Danger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813882) by [Magnetism_bind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind). 



Даже здесь Элеонор ощущает присутствие опасности и знает, что не имеет права терять бдительность; но она слишком воодушевлена, и вымотана тем, что ей пришлось сделать, и измучена постоянными мыслями об этом, и думать о чём-то ещё у неё просто нет сил. 

Миранда поднимает взгляд от девочки, которую держит в объятиях. 

— Сядьте.

— Я в порядке, — отметает Элеанор её беспокойство. Она не помнит, когда в последний раз за неё кто-нибудь переживал — по-настоящему переживал, поправляет она себя, без всякой примеси подспудных, скрытых мотивов.

— Сядьте, — повторяет Миранда с нажимом, и Элеанор в кои-то веки подчиняется без возражений. 

Она опускается на деревянную скамью и прижимает к ней ладони. Она не жалеет о сделанном, но её руки всё ещё дрожат. Взгляд, которым провожал её Вейн, будет преследовать её до конца жизни; Элеанор задумывается, будет ли он помнить о ней хотя бы половину этого времени.

Миранда уводит девочку в спальню и остаётся с ней. Элеанор понимает, как сильно та нуждается сейчас в Миранде, но почему-то не уходит, не в силах подняться с того места, на которое её до этого усадили. Её конечности странным образом немеют; изнеможение, незаметно овладевшее всем её телом, добралось и до сознания. Элеанор откидывает голову назад и закрывает глаза, расслабляясь и позволяя дыханию выровняться.

Миранда возвращается без малого через час. Останавливается, поглаживая ладонями ткань юбки, и молча смотрит на Элеанор. Та привалилась к стене с полуприкрытыми глазами, воспользовавшись возможность хоть немного передохнуть. В этот момент она выглядит моложе своих лет.

— Пойдёмте со мной. — Миранда протягивает руку, и Элеанор не думая берётся за неё.

Миранда приводит её в дальнюю комнату, тихую и словно отрезанную от остального мира. Кровать застелена свежим бельём.

— Садитесь.

Элеанор снова подчиняется и ждёт, пока Миранда наполнит таз водой из кувшина. Та подносит таз ближе, ставит на комод возле кровати, сама садится рядом и, окунув в воду тряпицу, обтирает ею лицо Элеанор.

— Вам, наверное, лучше быть сейчас с ней. С Абигейль. — Элеанор устало облизывает губы. Даже то усилие, которого ей стоило вспомнить имя девочки, кажется чрезмерным. — Ей вы точно нужнее.

Простыня под ней прохладна на ощупь и манит прильнуть к себе.

— Абигейль уже спит, — отвечает Миранда, ведя влажной тряпицей по её лицу. — Но я буду рядом, когда она проснётся.

Мягкая ткань приятно холодит кожу, от неё пахнет свежестью и морем. Элеонор невольно прижимается щекой, продлевая прикосновение, и делает глубокий вдох. Она хочет спать, но это не единственное, чего она хочет.

— Спасибо, — тихо произносит Миранда, — что пошли на это.

Элеанор пожимает плечами:

— Кто-то должен был.

— Да, но большинство мужчин не рискнули бы.

Элеанор коротко усмехается:

— В таком случае, хорошо, что я женщина.

— Да. Хорошо, — соглашается Миранда и улыбается в ответ. Элеанор ловит её взгляд и уже не может отвести глаза. Под ложечкой снова тянет чувством опасности, напоминая о том, что Элеанор нельзя ни с кем сближаться. Люди только и делают, что предают её, — либо она предаёт их. Иного не дано. Но Элеанор смотрит на Миранду, ощущает осторожное касание её рук и мечтает о том, чтобы всё было по-другому. Чтобы её тревожность оказалось всего лишь предвкушением.

А затем взгляд Миранды неуловимо меняется, и у Элеанор перехватывает дыхание.

Тряпица падает на пол. Миранда склоняется ближе, тёплые губы прижимаются к коже Элеанор. 

Может, Элеанор это снится? Она не знает, давно потеряв чувство времени. Но она знает, что хочет этого; Миранда придвигается ближе, её ладони обхватывают груди Элеанор, горячие губы прижимаются к обнажённому животу, а язык уверенно и бесстыдно находит вход между нижними губами.

Когда их тела, сплетаясь и двигаясь в едином рваном ритме, достигают пика удовольствия, тишину пронзают стоны, слившиеся в один. С женщинами, на самом деле, всё точно так же, отстранённо думает Элеанор. Нет нужды уверять Миранду в том, что ей было хорошо и что она получила всё, чего хотела. Та отлично знает это и без всяких слов. Элеанор тоже заставила её кончить, в этом нет сомнений, и это знание наполняет Элеанор радостью.

Она укладывает голову на грудь Миранды, уткнувшись в неё лицом, и мягко проваливается в сон. Сегодня она наконец-то будет спать спокойно.


End file.
